Road Trippin'
by RomulusRemus
Summary: This is a songfic about my favorite Red Hot Chili Peppers song. This fic is about when Ryo, Sage, and Kento go on vacation to California. What will Ryo do when he is visited by the same phantom he was last year.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or the song Road Trippin' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers  
  
If Cye or Rowen is your favorite Ronin Warrior, they aren't featured much in this fic. And I know they don't live in the U.S.A but I made them just for the purpose of this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Road Trippin' with my two favorite allies  
Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies  
It's time to leave this town  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Anywhere in the U.S.A  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sage, Kento, and I looked out on to the rising sun over the Grand Canyon. It was just us and the sun rising into the moring. Cye and Rowen had been left behind on this adventure. Cye because he claimed he didn't want to see California. To him the only place worth seeing was the bottom of the lake. I told him their was an ocean by California. He told be he would rather stay home. Rowen had to study for some big test. It was summer what could he possibly have been studying. I wasn't as close to them as I was to Sage and Kento anyway. They said in a heartbeat that they would come. We left on a sunset just like this.  
  
Kento had packed everything. Tons of snacks. Cheetos and Lays galore. He also packed a small amount of emergancy supplies. A spare tire and that sort of thing. We left Malverne in a state of ectasy. It was time to leave this place.  
  
When the New York skyline faded behind us we cheered because we were free of New York and it's boundries. And we set out to get lost to be free to have fun. The U.S.A was our backyard and we were just getting ready to explore it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Let's go get lost  
Let's go get lost  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We got lost of course. That was natural. With Sage driving I'm surprised we didn't have a head on collison. But that was the fun part. We weren't even planning on seeing the grand canyon until Sage took that wrong turn at Albequerkie (can't spell and what's up doc?.) When we got lost we had fun. It was simple. Rowen wouldn't have put up with it. He'd have thought that we would try to stay on schedule. But we didn't care.  
  
Sure we were five days late, but it was worth it. When we got there. California.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blue you sit so pretty   
West of the one  
Sparkles light with yellow icing  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The blue waves hit the shore in all their glory. Shimmering like her eyes. If you look close enough you can see that the ocean changes colors. Like her eyes.   
  
The one highway sat behind us as we tried to sleep. Sage had complanied about all of the traffic trying to get to the beach but eventually even he enjoyed sitting there looking over at the ocean.  
  
The ocean sparkled like fireworks on the Fourth of July. The yellowish sea foam raced along with the tides. It reminded me of last summer, when I came alone. I didn't know if I would see her again. But last summer when I came here to get away she was here. Like a phantom. Hair long and black and merciless eyes, like the sea. I got to know her and soon that shield on eyes, the shield on her emotions was raised, and I got to know her. Her eyes were a mirror to her emotions and her. She was like a phantom. I could barely touch her. It had only been one night. But it was like a dream. I was a child again. And my parents were alive and she was there grinning triphumphently as she had known all along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
These Smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What is it about this place that makes me think about my past? The holes in it anyway. From what they told me my father was killed by a wild animal. I find this hard to believe. He could have been stronger than that. When I heard the name Hariel I guess I sort of took him as my adopted father. He was a great warrior. No animal could kill him. Then when she came. It was like the holes were blocked and everything was okay. I could almost picture Hariel as my father. And I smiled again. And she smiled. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. And shes still there smiling in my mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So much has come before those battles lost and won  
This life is shinning more forever in the sun  
Now let us check our heads  
And let us check the surf  
Staying high and dry's  
More trouble then it's worth  
In the sun  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's funny how I can only remember my past here. Bits and pieces of it anyway. Back in Malverne no matter how hard I try I can't remember anything. But when I'm here, looking at the ocean remembering last summer I can. They come like a dream, flowing smoothly but with no particular reason to them.  
  
Kento and Sage won't let me think. We went to Santa Monica pier, Universal Studios, and Kento even dragged us to Disneyland. It was fun but for me the ocean was the best part.   
  
While Kento and Sage were playing an insane game or frisbe on the beach I was watching the tides wondering if I'd ever see her again. Before I got my answer they came over begging me to come surfing with them. I did. I suck at surfing. So do Kento and Sage. It's hard to stay dry on a surfboard which is what I wanted to do but as Sage said you gotta go with the flow. And here I thought surfing couldn't be harder then fighting the Dynasty. Boy was I wrong. The sun set told us to stop and we came out of the water soaking wet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kento and Sage left me for civilization to get some more food. I sat and watched the ocean when she came back to me. I turned to look into her eyes. They really do change. All different colors. Blue,green, purple... like the ocean. The ocean shows us many sides of itself. And we don't take notice. It is a mirror to it's emotions. Just like her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
These Smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I knew she would leave soon. She always did. But that was never important. It was the time she was with me that was. Her eyes were a calm blue. Just like the sea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Big Sur we take some time to linger on  
We three hunky dory's got our snakefinger on  
Now let us drink the stars  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Right here in the U.S.A  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was our last night in California. We stayed on the surf as long as possible. The moon had risen before we stopped.  
  
We stopped at a place to eat out that night. To spend some of the last of our money. Kento and Sage wanted to go to Santa Monica one more time. So I'm here alone. Waiting for her to come back. The stars are so bright. I make a wish to see her again. One more time before I go. Tomorrow I would leave and I might be fighting the Dynasty this time next year. Nobody knows. Tomorrow we would start getting lost again, in our journey back to New York and Malverne. I was pretty sure we would have to call for the others to come and find us because I didn't think we had enough money for gas. Where is she?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~These smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
These smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
Your smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now she is here, smiling like in the dream. Standing as if I should stand to greet her. All but her eyes hidden in the shadows, like always, like a phantom. "Who are you?" I ask her. I don't get an answer. She comes close to me invading my personal space and softly says "You know me and I know you don't worry about appearances. Just keep coming back here and little by little you will see who I am."  
  
I was silent. Only the waves crashing on to the shore made any noise. Her eyes were alive with color. Emotions changing rapidly, like the tides. And I smiled because I knew. "Till next summer, phantom of my dreams."  
  
Ohhhh who is that girl??? Oh well I hope you like my fic. :-D 


End file.
